


Sweeties of Joy

by WildestHeart493



Series: When my love reaches out to me [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Sam Wilson, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Beta Wanda Maximoff, Bucky threatens someone, Childbirth, Civil War Team Captain America, F/M, Feral Behavior, Feral Bucky Barnes, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Omega Darcy Lewis, Omega Natasha Romanov, Original Character(s), Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pregnancy, Protective Bucky Barnes, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Team Cap - Freeform, and Steve gets weepy, these things are not connected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildestHeart493/pseuds/WildestHeart493
Summary: Anyone antsy to meet the new pride and joy of the pack? Steve is.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Series: When my love reaches out to me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011378
Comments: 14
Kudos: 220





	Sweeties of Joy

**Author's Note:**

> I have come to discover that my greatest enemy in writing, is just very long fics. Can't believe I got this done in a day, what the actual fuck??  
> To think I thought making a series out of this might just remain a simple dream......I hope I haven't jinxed it.

“Steve, would you please just sit down?” 

“The baby should’ve been born by now, right? It doesn’t usually take this long, does it?” Steve dismissed the request with his frets, pacing the small living room and ignoring his pack's exasperation. He distractedly chewed on his thumbnail in agitation, straining his hearing to make out what might be the status upstairs. So far it’s been the sound of Darcy’s pants and whines, and Bucky and the midwife’s soft encouragements.….and that had yet to change, “You think I should check on them?” He winced as soon as the question left his mouth, knowing that - even without boundaries and traditions, and you know! Basic decency - Bucky would have very much to say with another alpha invading his and his laboring mate's nest. 

Natasha raised an incredulous brow at the anxious alpha, exchanging exasperated looks with Sam, “Sure, go right ahead. If you enjoy the possibility of Barnes breaking one of your limbs and forcefully kicking you out. Now sit, you’re acting as if you’re the father of this pup, it’s ridiculous, not even Barnes was this anxious.” 

The alpha gave her a mulish look, pointedly dropping his entire weight onto the seat next to her with a soft thud, running his hands down his scruffy face with a weary sigh, “I’m just worried, is all. Didn’t think these things would take so long.” Birth complications had been on the top of his mind at the first sign of Darcy going into labor, and he had been silently suffering through the unwanted thoughts of what might go wrong the longer it went on. And that wasn't taking into account Bucky's state of mind, god knows he hadn't been a fan of some stranger tending to Darcy.....

Maybe someone really should have stayed upstairs to ensure that things went smoothly, and you know.....make sure Bucky didn't maim the hired midwife in a fit of feral protectiveness.

Sam gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder, smiling reassuringly, “The cases do tend to vary and it really hasn’t been that long, man. Relax, and be patient.”

Jane watched the entire exchange from the kitchen with barely smothered amusement, momentarily distracted from her own concerns over Darcy's wellbeing, “Honestly Steve, if you’re this impatient now. Just think of the time waiting during the bonding process.” She ignored the pack’s glowering looks with a pointed sip of her coffee, entirely unbothered and guiltless at the man's agitation that came in response. 

“Buck wouldn’t make the wait that long.” Steve mumbled, not entirely convinced of the notion. 

Sam raised a brow at him, just as unconviced with the statement as he was, “I’m sure old Bucky would be eager to parade around his offspring to his pack and the world around him the first chance he got. But considering the man upstairs? Knowing how he is these days? He’d more than likely keep Darcy and the pup barricaded for a whole week in that nest if it were possible.” To be honest, the thought made him antsy just thinking about it. Cause as much as Steve seemed to be the only one crawling out of his own skin to meet the first new pup of their pack, the rest of them were just as eager for it, and couldn’t fathom waiting any longer for it. 

“God, I hope that’s not the case.” 

* * *

“God, Bucky. After this is over, you’re never touching me again, you hear me!” Darcy panted out, chin pressing onto her sternum and toes curling as she struggled to push out their apparently very stubborn pup. She whined as her mate shifted behind her, making sure to keep her upright, momentarily appeased as he reassuringly kissed her exposed shoulder. 

The alpha nuzzled her temple comfortingly, massaging her knuckles as she squeezed his hand, paying no mind to the way her nails digged into him, “I seem to recall you deciding three pups would be a suitable amount of children.” He teased, kissing her cheek as her head dropped onto his shoulder.

“Ugh, obviously I had no idea what I was talking about,” She groaned, biting her lip at the familiar sensation of another contraction making its way through. God, this child really couldn’t give her a break, could it, contractions weren't prone to come so quickly after another, weren't they? “Oh god.” 

The elder doctor sitting at her feet gently patted her ankle, in an attempt to try and sooth the exhausted omega, “You’re almost done, Ms. Lewis, just a moment longer and you’ll be able to rest and hold your pup.” She cajoled, shifting to ease the growing discomfort from her kneeled position on the floor. 

“Hear that, Darce? It’s almost over.” Bucky tried to comfort his mate, but his eyes remained fixated on the woman tending to her. He couldn’t say he completely trusted the midwife Natasha had found for them, instincts snarling loudly and vehemently at him to keep his guard up, to protect his mate at her most vulnerable, lest the strange woman turn out a danger. 

He was momentarily distracted from his thoughts by the sound of his mate’s whine, “It sure doesn’t feel like it.” Bucky offered a soothing trill and squeezing her hand, straightening up and offering her support, watching as she tensed up and pushed. Watching as she struggled to bring their pup into the world, the alpha didn't think he could be more in awe at the sight of her.

All his senses had honed in on her to the point that he almost missed the sound of the wailing that had suddenly filled the air. Quickly looking up to find their pup in the midwife’s hands, squalling - covered in blood, amniotic fluids and something white and gunky he could not name - and tiny fists flailing, little red face angry at the world and making sure to loudly voice it. Bucky smiled at the sound of his mate’s joyous laugh, nose taking in the scent of his pup while eyes keenly watched as the woman swiftly cut the umbilical cord and cleaned the fussy newborn, rubbing the small pup throughly before deftly diapering and swaddling them in the soft yellow blanket that had been offered to her. 

“It’s a girl.” His heart soared at the announcement, smiling tenderly at the sight of his mate eagerly taking their pup into her arms. The alpha could only watch in unrestrained awe as she quietly soothed the baby, harsh squalling easing into snuffling, watching as their little Nugget slowly relaxed and nuzzled into her mother’s breast. 

Ears perked at the sound of the midwife milling around their room, quickly looking up to find her cleaning up, stripping off her gloves and packing her equipment back into the bag she had brought with her, neatly setting used towels and washcloths aside. While he wanted to dote on his little family, instincts aggressively demanded that the potential threat be removed quickly, “I’ll clean up the rest _._ ” He gruffly offered, pointedly looking towards the messy sheets he and his exhausted mate were currently sitting on. 

The elder woman eyed him with ill hidden unease - almost as if she had some idea as to who she had been left alone with - and slowly nodded, setting the notepad she had been writing in on the vanity next to her, “Alright, make sure not to remove that clamp.” She gestured softly towards the cooing infant before gathering her things and headed for the door. 

With a kiss to his mate's brow, Bucky gently eased himself out from behind her, - grabbing a pillow to rest her against - offering her a reassuring smile at her confusion, before following the midwife.

The woman tensed a bit when the man followed her out, catching a glimpse of the young woman offering her a thankful reassuring smile before the door closed shut, leaving her alone with the man. Eda had been given a fair heads up by the bleach haired omega concerning her pregnant patient’s mate, but for all her might, she hadn’t been prepared for the intimidating figure and intense pale eyes watching her every move, making her well controlled instincts blare loud warnings, demanding that'd she put as much space between her and the man as possible.

Said pale blue eyes bore into her as the large alpha looked down at her, almost as if he were trying to strip her soul bare for any foul intentions. With a shuddering breath, she squared her shoulders and boldly looked him in the eye, “I already swore silence to the woman who had hired me in the first place, I have no intention of turning you or your pack over to the police _._ ” 

With awaited breath, Eda watched as the man eyed her, taking in her words before those eyes narrowed into slits, “Good,” with that, he leaned in and growled, and she could only pale at the sight of sharp teeth, “But if you do expose my pack and put my family in danger. Just know it won’t take me long to find you.” She felt aghast when he pointedly tapped his nose. 

The woman ducked her head, showing the man her submission, “I understand.” 

With that, she turned towards the stairs, keenly aware of the sensation of the alpha watching her every step. Finally exhaling the breath she had been holding once she was truely well out of his sight. 

The midwife felt like the tension had drained further once she reached the foyer, finding herself relaxing in the presence of much friendlier company. The four occupants - excluding the two that were sitting outside - turned towards the stairs at the sound of her footsteps, and a sense of amusement rushed through her at the sight of the large fair alpha nearly jumping to his feet, with only the dark skinned man by his side keeping him from bombarding the woman with questions.

A familiar bleached omega stood by his side and turned to her, “Did everything go well?”

“Yes, the birth went smoothly. Ms. Lewis and her pup are both fine.” Eda offered, shouldering her bag.

The fair alpha practically squirmed in the place where he stood, “And the baby’s a?.....” He eagerly inquired, trailing off with a held breath.

She offered him a smile, at ease to find this alpha much more friendlier than his packmate, “The pup’s a girl.” The woman nearly jumped with surprise at the man’s loud boisterous _“ HA! Told you!_ _”_ the large man turned towards his companion with a smug triumphant smile before hoisting the petite brunette up in his arms with unrestrained glee. The other man mulishly grumbled from where he sat, muttering under his breath, _“ I was pretty sure it’d be a boy, She sure seemed to be carrying low enough_. _”_

Natasha rolled her eyes at the two alphas, closing the distance between her and the midwife, accompanying her to the door, “Thank you for the help.” She murmured, holding out to her the envelope of money she had offered for her assistance. 

Silently taking the offered money with a tense smile, “There’s no need to thank me,” The woman replied, quickly putting the envelope in her bag. Wringing her hands, she hesitated for a moment before leaning in, whispering as she eyed the rest of the occupants, almost unsure if she should bring this up, “Though I’m afraid to say your warnings did not prepare me at all for your packmate.”

Green eyes widened for a moment before narrowing into slits, drifting towards the staircase with a glowering look - no doubt unpleased with the aggressive alpha upstairs - before turning to her with concerned, apologetic eyes, “He didn’t do anything, did he?” 

“Nothing grievous. Just sent me off with a well pointed threat.”

The younger woman’s lips twisted in displeasure, disappearing to offer her an apologetic look, eyes briefly glancing towards the rest of her pack before focusing back on the woman before her, “I’m sorry about that. My packmate is hardly trusting of anyone when it comes to his mate’s wellbeing.” 

“No need, alphas are hardly reasonable when it comes to such. He did seem intent on listening to my advice on further proper care for his family at least,” If the rumors that spread about the man were true - and she was pretty much aware of who these people were - than she really shouldn't have been surprised by the feral alpha's behaviour. So with that in mind, Eda opened the door and threw her client a reassuring look, “Now I should take my leave before I overstay my welcome.” 

With a short farewell, the woman took off.

* * *

Wanda and Vision sat outside on the patio watching as the sky turned differing shades of pink and purple as the sun descended further, idly listening to the chatter happening inside, ”I would have thought the child was already born. The midwife already left, did she not?” The android quietly inquired, tilting his head to look inside and briefly watched the twitchy figure that was the captain.

The young woman by his side leaned back on the lounge chair she was sitting in and gave him a fond smile, almost endeared, “She did just leave, yes.”

“So is this wait meant to heighten excitement and eagerness to meet the child? The captain seems to be exuding it.” 

The pair turned to watch the aforementioned man go back to his pacing, hands wringing and mouth moving with whatever nervous chatter he was spouting. Wanda quietly giggled at the sight, amused at her pack leader’s behaviour before turning to Vision, “I suppose that could be one reason. But the main one is that we’re giving Bucky and Darcy time to bond with their pup, especially Bucky.” She explained, tucking a curly strand of hair behind her ear.

“Bond?”

“Yeah, it’s an important moment after birth to establish bonds between parent and child before the child can be introduced to the rest of the pack. Scenting most importantly, especially between the sire and the child, lest anyone want to confuse the poor thing. At least that’s what my mother once told me.” The young beta could almost recall the conversation she and her brother had gone through with their mother, faint recollections of embarrassment over the more.….sordid details, the amusement of Pietro having been red by the end of it flashing through her mind. 

She quietly watched as Vision studied his camouflaged hands intently, seemingly deep in thought, “Is that how it is worldwide? I know one form of tradition isn’t quite the same in one place than the other.”

“No, you’re right, it’s not. Back in Sokovia, family and pack would wait nearly a week upon being introduced to a new pup, and come bearing gifts,” Wanda explained, throwing her pack a brief glance before giving him a wry smile, “It seems the western tradition is a bit more brief in the wait, and gifts already given.” The beta recalled the oddly dressed little plush toy Steve had given the pair, one he said was called a _‘ Bucky bear ’_ , Darcy had been tearfully enamored with it, and Bucky.….not so much.

“I suppose strangers wait longer to be introduced?” He not so subtly gestured towards himself. 

Vision doesn’t usually stay with the group long, and Bucky was usually in Wakanda the few times the android found himself ending up staying around longer, not giving the two much chance to form much of a connection. Bucky seemed to tolerate him just fine, a little stand-offish maybe, and would surely trust him to protect his family if the need aroused, but Wanda doubted he’d be comfortable with Vision in close proximity to his newborn pup.

The android seemed to read her thoughts clearly, and gave her hopeless shrug, almost as if saying _‘ what can you do ’_ , “I’d hate to bring tension by making Barnes uncomfortable, I’m sure I wouldn’t know how to interact with the infant either way even if I were allowed to greet them.” 

“I’m sure he’d be fine with you in time.”

“Perhaps,” With that, he got to his feet, offering her a hand up and a swift kiss to her cheek, “I should take my leave. I’ll see you soon, if that’s alright?”

Wanda gave him a tender smile, “Yeah, it would.”

She watched as he threw a brief wave goodbye to those inside before his camouflage gave way to his normal state. Quietly standing by as he flew off.

After a moment of watching his retreating figure, Wanda made her way inside with a sigh.

* * *

The alpha quietly set the dirty sheets inside the washer, quietly shutting the door before swiftly making his way back to his room, eager to be with his family. Gently pushing open the door, he found his mate relaxed in their nest, quietly humming a lullaby as their pup nursed. There was not a moment where Bucky didn't find his dear mate beautiful, but it was that moment he couldn't help himself but find himself enraptured at the sight of her now: Dark wavy hair matted with drying sweat, face exhausted and tinted red with remaining exertion, and tending to their child with awestruck adoration. 

Darcy looked up at his entry and smiled, beckoning him to come closer, “You gotta let the Nugget get to know you at some point, hotstuff.” She quietly cajoled, gently adjusting her hold on their child, watching as he gently sat at her side.

“She seems so fragile though.” He quietly admitted, affectionately nuzzling his forehead against hers, gently soothing a thumb over their pup’s little downy head.

“Bucky, you had outta be the most careful guy I ever met. I promise you, you’ll be fine,” Darcy lifted the baby in offering, giving him a reassuring smile as she moved to cover herself, “Now can you please try to bond with our Nugget?” 

He looked at her before glancing down at their child, not entirely convinced before pursuing his lips, straightening up and turning his body towards her, “I’m not sure about this.” Bucky murmured, watching as Darcy eased the swaddled baby into his arms.

“You’ll do fine.”

The alpha nodded absently, eyes intent on the squirming cooing infant in his arms. She was so tiny, her small head nestled in the crook of his elbow, barely the length of his damn forearm. Bucky swallowed noisily as he eased his metal arm underneath her, letting out a breath as she let out a sigh and cuddled closer to his chest. With that, he finally slowly allowed himself to relax, cradling their pup closer.

He glanced up to find his mate smiling at him, both happy and smug, “Told ya.”

Throwing her a brief smile before returning his attention towards the sleepy pup in his arms. Pausing for a moment before leaning down, nuzzling his nose against her wrinkly forehead, hesitating as the pup recoiled, almost alarmed at the sudden direct contact, only to relax again as her tiny nose started twitching in his direction, taking in his scent. His ears picked up the sound of Darcy’s giggle, absently aware of her slowly moving to grab her phone with clear intention of recording the moment.

Bucky couldn’t help but laugh at the high pitched growl their child offered him in response, her little nose working overtime, “Come on, sweety. You know me, not as much as you might know your ma, but you do.” Silent watching as the pup paused for a moment, almost as if taking in the sound of his voice.

“I think she finally recognizes you.” 

“Maybe.” 

Nugget blearily looked up at him, blinking slowly with confusion before little hands reached up towards his chin, giving him a small squeak. He acquiesced to her silent request, leaning down to gently nuzzle her, smiling through the sensation of burning tears at her clumsy attempts to nuzzle him back. He choked back a laugh at the sound of Darcy sniffling, slowly reaching out to caress the tiny little fingers patting his chin, “You’re not crying, are ya, sweetheart?”

“Shut up, you’re crying too.” Darcy retorted with a sniff, watching her little family with a tearful smile. 

With a snort of amusement, he turned to look up at his mate, “We still need to give Nugget a name.”

* * *

“Steve, I swear to god. If you don’t sit down, I’ll tie you to the chair just so you’ll stay still.” Natasha growled, hands squeezing into fist, now holding the book she had been reading with a frustrated white knuckled grip.

The man hunched his broad shoulders and gave her a beseeching look, almost as if willing her to understand his wired up state, “You’re telling me you’re not the slightest bit excited to meet the baby?” Steve didn’t offer any sort of struggle as Wanda pulled him down by the waistband of his jeans, forcing him to sit down. 

Natasha obnoxiously rolled her eyes at him, as if he were being particularly obtuse and ridiculous, “Of course I am, but at least I’m trying to wear off any of my impatience with something productive, not by driving everyone else up the wall.” With that, she re-opened her book with a pointed snap, slouching back in her seat with a huff.

Pouting at the woman, he turned to look towards Jane, who was studiously going through some of her notes, “What do you think they’ll name her?” 

“Knowing Darcy? Something that probably holds a funny meaning to her. Knowing Bucky? Probably something sentimental, heck! They’d probably make Nugget her official name if they could.” She said, without so much as looking up.

Sam crossed his arms over his chest and quirked a thick brow at the woman, almost unconvinced by the notion, “You think Barnes would choose something sentimental?”

At that, the petite woman looked up at him and a raised brow back at him, “You wouldn’t believe how much me and Darcy talked about him when they were still living in Bucharest. I knew every sordid detail before even meeting him.” She smiled at the eager grin that she got in response, watching the man lean forward with interest. Both pointedly ignored Steve's disapproving tut.

“Better not be anything blackmail worthy.” 

They turned around to find the aforementioned alpha standing there, hands on his hips and looking at them with an unimpressed look, raising a brow at Jane, “Gossiping, Foster? Really??”

The astrophysicist opened her mouth to defend herself, but before she could say anything, Steve was leaping out of his seat and over the couch’s back to eagerly greet his friend, excitement nearly radiating off of him like a thick aura, “Are you here to tell us we can finally meet her?”

Bucky eyeballed the oddly enthusiastic packmate before him, pointedly pressing a finger against the man’s forehead and gently pushing him away so he wasn’t right in his face, clicking his tongue in disapproval, “Yeah, punk. Though me and Darce were considering waiting a little longer, just to see how long it’d take for you to come knocking.” He teased softly, sharp teeth bared with his playful smirk.

Steve narrowed his eyes at him, “Asshole.”

“Better watch the language, Rogers. If you want to be in the company of tiny baby ears.….and god are they tiny.” Bucky chided, shit eating grin still on his face. It was clear to all of them just how happy the alpha was, pride and joy radiating off him like a thick cologne. 

The rest of the pack quietly got up and followed the alpha upstairs, absentmindedly holding their breaths when he paused by the door to give them a warning look, mouthing “Be quiet.”, giving them a deadpan look when all they could deign to respond to him with was a quiet thumbs up. Rolling his eyes and muttering under his breath, he brushed their collective cheekiness aside to focus on the door, gently turning the knob and pushing the door open.

He swiftly made his way inside, quickly closing the distance between him and his mate and turned to find the lot of them hesitating by the door, “What? Me coming downstairs for you lot wasn’t enough of an invitation, or?? She’s awake if that’s what you’re worried about.” Which was certainly true, Nugget was bundled up in her mother’s arms again, gently gnawing at a knuckle of Darcy’s thumb and baby blue eyes looking at him upon his approach. He was sure she’d take notice to the newcomers soon enough.

Jane was the first one to amble inside, quick to sit by Darcy’s side and offer her friend a hug, before looking down at the pup with awe, “Wow, you actually went and had a baby.” 

“No, Jane. I just spent months with a different sized pillows under my shirt and then sent Bucky to rob someone’s baby. The midwife was in on the ploy too.” Darcy dryly drawled, smiling cheekily at her friend's pout. 

“No need to be rude.”

Natasha and Sam soon followed, with Wanda hesitating a moment behind. All gathering around the new mother to gaze at the baby.

Sam looked at the chubby cheeked angel that was their new packmate with awe before throwing Barnes a teasing look, wagging his brows at the man besides him, “She’s an absolute beauty. It’s nice that she took completely after her mom, huh?” 

His fellow alpha didn't seem deterred at all, too overwhelmed with fatherly pride to bother with the man’s baiting and merely offered him a cheeky grin back, “Yup.”

“Well I wouldn’t say completely,” They turned to look at Natasha, who was leaning over Darcy's side, looking at the baby a little too closely for his liking, the omega threw them a sly grin, “Looks like she might have your chin dimple, Barnes.” At that, the three other women leaned in to look closer and cooed at the sight of a faint cleft in the infant's chin. 

Sam fondly rolled his eyes at them before something at the corner of his eye made him look over his shoulder, finding Steve still standing by the door, awkwardly twiddling his thumbs, “Oi, Steve. Weren’t you the one all gungho about meeting this baby?” The fair alpha reddened like a tomato when everyone turned to stare at him.

“Yeah, but I also just remembered that I’m a bit hopeless around small children.” 

Bucky rolled his eyes at the man, closing in on him to clamp a hand on the back of his shirt to drag forward to see the baby, Sam snickering as he stepped aside for them, watching as Barnes dragged Steve towards the bed. Gently shoving him to sit by Darcy’s side, careful not to jostle his two girls, “There, now say hi to the baby.” 

The alpha crossed his arms, watching his friend sit up straight as a board, staring at the baby like she was a bomb that might be set off if he so much as moved funny. Bucky pinched the bridge of nose with a sigh of exasperation when all his friend could muster was an awkward, “Hi.” 

Darcy looked up at the man with an equally exasperated grin, quietly giggling at their great pack leader’s ridiculous display of awkwardness, “Dude.” 

Steve jutted his jaw, trying to push away the sense of embarrassment as everyone around him openly displayed their amusement at his floundering. With a sigh, he looked up at the woman next to him, intent on changing the subject, “So what did you guys decide to name her?” He hesitated for a moment before cautiously reaching out to caress the baby's chubby cheek, side glancing his friend only to find Bucky offering him an encouraging smile, and slowly relaxed.

He knew he was in for it when Bucky and Darcy exchanged meaningful looks, and braced himself when his friend looked at him and announced, “We decided on Rebecca.” 

He openly gaped at his packmate, absentmindedly tickling the pup's cheek as his gaze jumped back and forth between the pair - almost as if he were trying to register the answer - before finally managing to speak, “Rebecca? Like your sister, Becca. You named her after that Rebecca??” 

Bucky let out a small laugh at his friend’s blubbering, exchanging fond looks with his mate, “Yeah, Steve. That Becca.” 

They all watched as the man fumbled with his own hands, clenching his lips and jaw tight. Trying with all his might to keep his composure, “That’s - that’s great, Buck. Becca would’ve been over the moon if she were here, I’m sure.” Steve garbled before pointedly clearing his throat, “Becca really does suit her.” He managed to choke out.

“Want something to cry on, punk?”

Steve shoved his face into his palm, “Shut up, you were crying too. It’s all over your face.”

“Yeah, cause my mate just had a baby. What's your excuse?”

“Cause I’m happy for you, you stupid jerkhole.” With that, he shoved his face onto his friend’s stomach, intent on staining the man’s shirt with his tears. That’ll teach him. 

Bucky merely let out a sigh, fondly rolling his eyes and comfortingly patting his dear friend’s head as he cried on him. Exchanging equally endeared looks with the rest of the pack.

“This baby really doesn’t have a clue what she’s getting into, does she?” Wanda jokes, eyeing her weeping pack leader with a soft smile from where she stood.

Darcy looked down at her pup, “Eh, I think she’ll be fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Facts:
> 
> \- I do not know how to upload an image that I have saved in my Documents. So I can't really show you what I picture Jane's house - and the Team's safehouse - looking like.
> 
> \- Midwives are still a thing, right? I can hardly imagine them thinking it safe to even take Darcy to a hospital to have her baby. And I feel like home births would be more of a popular thing in an ABO world, you know? What with scent and those sort of factors weighing in....
> 
> \- The only lullaby I could possibly think of at all was the one from Lady and the Tramp. 
> 
> \- You think with parents and team in hiding and on the run respectively, this baby might have a fake identity or???


End file.
